


Meteoric Confessions

by writemydreams



Series: Desert Keith Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desert, DesertKeithWeek, Gen, Pining Keith (Voltron), Stargazing, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Keith takes the bike out to watch a meteor shower. As he watches the night sky, he can't help but think of Shiro and how he's somewhere out there. Seeing the same stars Keith is.





	Meteoric Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn't had the opportunity to visit the desert before, it's a great place for stargazing. The night skies are beautiful out there.

One of Keith’s favorite things about the desert is the brilliance of the night sky. The stars have been the one constant in his short life. Every person he loves eventually leaves him. His mother, his father, Shiro. Not the stars though. Even when they’re hidden by clouds, Keith knows they’re there. They’re always there.

Keith steps off Shiro’s hoverbike. He still thinks of it as Shiro’s even though he’s been using it for months. Keith grabs the blanket he brought with him. He checks the ground for snakes and scorpions then rolls out the blanket. Keith lies back, crossing his arms behind his head as he turns his gaze skywards. It’s a clear, beautiful night. Perfect viewing conditions for the Perseids meteor shower. Keith feels connected to Shiro whenever he comes out stargazing. Somewhere out there, either on Kerberos or a different place entirely, is Shiro. Wherever he is, he’s seeing the same stars Keith is. 

He shifts on the blanket when the first meteor comes into view. Keith watches them cross the sky. It makes his heart soar to picture Shiro out there. He won’t be able to see the Perseids like Keith can, but Shiro will still be able to see his favorite constellations. See Keith’s favorites.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers. “Either you’ll find your way back to me or I’ll figure out how to get to you. I swear it on the stars. I… have something to tell you. Something I should’ve told you before you left for Kerberos.” He squeezes his eyes shut as he pictures Shiro the day of the launch. He looked so handsome in his uniform. Keith’s confession had eaten at him, begging to be announced. In the end, even after hugging Shiro goodbye, he didn’t have the courage to tell Shiro how he felt. How he feels. Now he has to wait for Shiro’s return before he can say those three little words. 

Keith opens his eyes so he won’t miss the meteor shower. Even after the optimal viewing time has come and gone, Keith doesn’t return to the Shack. He’s not ready to leave the sky behind. He searches for familiar constellations he remembers learning from his father and Shiro. Perseus and Andromeda, the lovers. Orion the Hunter who reminds him so much of himself right now. Hunting for Voltron. For the strange readings in the desert. For Shiro. In the end, Shiro is all he’s searching for. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers. “Come home. Please. I… I love you.” He knows better, but he likes to think the stars will carry his confession to Shiro.


End file.
